Blind Date
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: You can't see her. You can't touch her. You can't even stop her.


"Oh, a new plaything," A voice said. It was a woman. "You don't look terribly reliable. I guess I could have fun with you." You couldn't see her or anything around you. "Are you scared?" She asked. "Don't be. A man has to be strong and fearless. You felt her sit on your lap.

"It's going to get a little tight," She said to you. You feel her legs wrap around your neck. Before you knew what she was going to do, she clutched her legs tightly, suffocating you. "The more you struggle, the more circulation you lose," She said. "Just keep calm and enjoy my legs around your sweaty, pathetic neck.

You can't see but you feel your vision's getting blurry and neck losing its circulation. You can hear the woman giggling at your pain.

"Next, I'm going to twist your spine," She said, getting off your lap. However, her legs were still around your neck. The smell of flowers filled the air. You felt a set of hands behind you, placing themselves on your torso and shoulder. With a swift turn, your spine cracks. The pain is immense to the point of you screaming.

"Those screams are lovely!" She said. "Please, give me more of them." She continued to put pressure on the area that was in pain along with tightening her legs around your neck. "Surely you aren't getting tired from this," She asked. "We've only started. You're going to lick the soles of my feet next." She snapped your body back in place, relieving some of the pain.

"If you don't do a good job of cleaning them, your pain will be twice as severe," She said lowly in your ear. She kicked the chair you were tied to, knocking you down sideways. You could feel her toes poke your face. You begin to lick her crevasses.

"How ticklish!" She giggled. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

You continue cleaning the woman's foot with your tongue. You work your way down to the sole and heel.

"Good job. Now work on the other foot."

You do just that. Suddenly, your tongue feels numb and your nose runs. "That's hot sauce on my foot," She said. "Compliments to my next surprise after you finish cleaning up. The sensation has dulled your senses, barely being able to feel your tongue at all. Your eyes water up immensely from the heat.

"How pathetic," She said in a disappointed tone. "You can't even handle a condiment." You try to plead with her, but she stomps on your head.

"Be silent!" She yelled. "You failed to clean my feet and now they're dirty!" She continued to step on your head with the sauce and saliva covered over it.

"I should break your arms right here and now!" The smell of flowers filled the air. Arms sprouted on your back. At this point, you realize this woman has some strange power. Suddenly, your arm is being dislocated. She began to stomp on it alongside the twisting.

"Pitiful!" She yelled. "Your whimpers, your tears, your frailty, what a pathetic man. You aren't even worthy of eating my waste, coming from a vastly superior being!" You pause in disgust.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" The woman yelled, in response to your protest. She stomped on your head again. "I can't believe you think you were worthy of speaking to me like that!" She picked you up from the chair.

"You are going to experience HELL." You felt something on your legs. It was hot wax. "Guess where this is going," She said. Your heartbeat increases, thinking of the worst. You slowly feel the wax on your chest. It slowly went down your stomach. Suddenly, your boxers were ripped off.

"Look at that, what a pathetic genitalia," The woman said. "I'm sure you won't mind if I pour this candle wax on it, right?" You start to sweat immensely at the thought.

"I'll take that as a yes. You're sweating in anticipation!" She did just that, slowly pouring it on your crotch. She then lifted your penis and began to pour the wax on the top of the head. The pain was searing and unbearable. You fidget about, writhing in pain.

"You should be thankful; this scented candle will give your penis a nice smell, much better than its current smell." She laughed. The pain is too much for you. You beg her to stop.

"Begging? You're begging? Do it some more!"

You plead as best as you can between swallowing pain.

"More, I love it!"

"I can't hear you."

"Is your voice that low and meek that you can't even-"

"DAMN YOU, STOP DOING THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The room was silent. The woman looked at you for a minute. Suddenly, something was crushing your balls.

"This is no longer fun," She said. "You couldn't even handle a little roleplaying. Now you're mine to break and shame!" She stepped on your balls more, pushing down on them.

After a moment, you begin to grit your teeth and smile.

"What are you laughing about?" The woman asked.

"…What?! You were playing a farce? I can't keep my cool?! Why you-" She stopped. "…You are clever. Putting on this act of yours. You're in pain, and you're just trying to put on a brave face." The smell of flowers filled the air.

Suddenly, a swift object slaps your face. And then another. And then another.

And a fourth time.

And then a fifth time.

Finally, a sixth object slaps you.

"Sies Fleur, Slap! All six of the woman's hands slapped you rapidly. You don't falter, only smiling throughout, trying to counter her will.

"Clutch!"

Her arms began to wrap around you, squeezing your body. Her arms were considerably toned on their own, only magnifying her physique with six of them constricting you like a boa.

"Your penis is still begging for attention!" She yelled. "I'll sprout two more hands, and tend to it." She did just that, caressing it. It still hurt.

"Twist!"

You grit your teeth to the point of drooling, enduring the pain.

"You should feel honored," She said. "Your penis being touched at all is a privilege. You can get hard, if you want. I'd love to see if you can endure that."

"…What?! You're nothing special!" You sneered at her off-guard state. "Keep on shooting your mouth!" She continued to slap him while squeezing and twisting his genitalia. Finally, she stopped to catch her breath. Your face is reddened, and bruised. But you still muster a smile.

A drop can be heard. Your smile grows wider.

The woman gasped. You begin to laugh.

"Be quiet!"

You continue to laugh.

"Shut up!"

Your laughter grows harder. Suddenly, a piercing pain hits your testicles. You choke on your laughter, coughing up blood.

"Your mouth has gotten you into trouble," She said. "You aren't going to see tomorrow after I'm through with you."

"…I even can't see the pathetic woman, who's dripping wet for me." You uttered, laughing through your coughs.

One more hit and you black out. You can faintly hear footsteps approaching you, as your subconscious fades away.

A bright light covers your vision as you open your eyes. You're in your bed. Your penis and testicles are in a cast, and it hurts to even move. Your face feels numb and painful. Your arm, which was dislocated is now back in place. At the side of the bed on the nightstand is a note.

"You were cocky to ever try and challenge me. I hope it was worth it to have

Your manhood destroyed like that. I wonder if you can even urinate.

Nonetheless, it was still entertaining. And at this time, you may have noticed your

Asshole to have a little…soreness to it. If only you hadn't passed out after I kicked you…

Until we meet again, my little plaything.

-M.A.S.

You couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of your night with the mystery lady.


End file.
